zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:InvaderDib/Can it be? Is GIR leaving?
A day of freedom episode: The awakening Fade in to: ZIM's house EXT. (Night) GIR (offscreen): Do I have to do this? ZIM (offscreen): GIR, For the last time! I am just switching you to respect mode! A shadowy figure runs from the Left of ZIM's house on the fence. He jumps on a gnome, leans over and punches it. He throws ninja stars at three gnomes. ZIM's house INT. (Lab) (There's wires attached to GIR, who's sitting on a chair. In the back, four screens show static. Dib's face, upside-down in a ninja mask appears on the screen and it then turns to static. One by one, the other screens follow suit. The power then turns off. You hear fighting in the backround. GIR is gone and Dib is gagged and tied up on the floor.) ZIM: GIR! Where are you? (Stretched) GIR! Fade to: Theme Fade to: Pier (Day) (In the back is a roller coaster called the "Spine Wringer." In front of it are many stands) Zim's Voot Cruiser flies onscreen) ZIM (offscreen): Agh! Demon Bee! (The Voot Cruiser falls into the water) Computer: Eject mode, ENGAGED! (Zim is blasted out of the water, falling through a stand) ZIM: Now where is- A hah! (Shows GIR licking an ice cream cone. Zim walks over) ZIM: GIR! Come back to base now! I command you. GIR: No, yous a meanie! This is the first day i don't wanna explode! I'm having fun. ZIM: But the mission! GIR: It's your business now! ZIM: And your's is? GIR: A-lickin this ice cream! ZIM: But GIR! I am your MASTER! GIR: No your not, your just a mean Squeedely Spooch! (Flies off towards the sea) Hobo: (Walks over) Better go find that flying monkey. ZIM: He's a dog. Fade to: Oil Rig in the middle of the Pacific EXT. (Day) (Zoomed out) (GIR flies through the windshield of the cockpit) Cut to: Oil Rig INT. (Cockpit) (One of the two engineers reach for the intercom but GIR shoots at him with his lazer eyes. Throwing him out the window. GIR looks at the other, he jumps out the window, terrified) Cut to: Oil Rig EXT. (Day) (Zoomed out) (The engineer continues falling. He then splats on the Oil Rig) Cut to: Oil Rig INT. (Cockpit) (GIR picks up the remote and turns on the Angry Monkey Show) (Zim crashes in) ZIM: GIR!! I command you to stand down. (Gir looks at ZIM, his eyes narrow as they turn red) GIR (Battle voice): Stand down? Stand down! The tallests banished you here! I am no servant to you! If anything you would be MY servant! ZIM: But GIR, GIR (Battle Voice): But nothing! (He throws two blades at ZIM, ZIM jumps out of the way, landing on his left hand, then pushing off and backflipping onto the dashboard) ZIM: GIR! Our mission is at stake! GIR (Battle Voice): There is no mission! (He shoots blue lazers out of his wrists. Time slows down as Zim leans backward, dodging these blasts. Zim reaches into his pack, pulling out two Lazer Sticks. ZIM shoots Green lazers out of the sticks at GIR. GIR blocks the blasts with his wrists. GIR jumps out through the window beside him, shattering it) ZIM: GIR! Get back here! (Jumps out of windshield) Cut to: Oil Rig EXT. (DAY) (ZIM and GIR fall onto a flat part of the rig) ZIM: GIR! Stand down now! Your memory matrix is japizoited! GIR (Battle Voice): You are japizoited! Your entire PAK is japizoited! You are still a defect! And you always will be! ZIM: Garbage-Class Infiltration Robot unit 79189! You do not know what your doing! Come back with ZIM! GIR (Battle Voice): No, I do! I was never before today! Always in defect mode! Never in passion! You must die! (GIR flies at ZIM) (Time to: slow-motion) (GIR shoots lazers at ZIM as ZIM backflips around the lazers, back arcing around the lazer as the lazer moves right) ZIM: (Spider leg come from PAK) GIR! You are angering the mighty ZIM? GIR: I don't care! ZIM: GIR, I care about you. You're MY ROBOT SLAVE! What's wrong? GIR (Battle Voice): That's just it! "Slave." I spit at the garbage-class of the word! ZIM: But, GIR. GIR (Battle Voice): Enough! (Jumps up, fly up backdrop appears) (GIR spits out a black energy orb, a tail of white trailing behind it) (ZIM jumps up) Cut to: Oil Rig (Day) (Zoomed out) (The rig explodes) Fade to: Commercial Fade to: Pier (Day) (ZIM flies into view and smashes into a hot dog stand as he lands) Hot Dog Vendor: My hot dogs! ZIM: Yes, yes, you admire pork slugs. Now give me that pig! (Points off screen) Hot Dog Vendor: What!? ZIM: The pig. Hot Dog Vendor: That's a soda can. ZIM: Give ZIM the pig. Hot Dog Vendor: Fine! Here! (Hands Zim the can) (Mumbles) Idiot. ZIM: GIR! You want the pig! (GIR lands in front of ZIM) GIR (Battle Voice): That's a soda can. Hot Dog Vendor: That's what I said! ZIM: Be quiet boogy donor! Hot Dog Vendor: (Mumbles) I'm a hot dog man. GIR (Battle Voice): ZIM! ZIM: Yes? GIR (Battle Voice): Be quiet! ZIM: Wait? Weren't we fighting? GIR: Oh yeah. (Both charge at each other. GIR then punches ZIM, shooting him off the pier and into the water) Cut to: Underwater (Zim is drowning, his body deteriorating) ZIM: (Garbled) No. Cut to: Pier (Day) (ZIM leaps out of the water, Superman flying style. He lands on the pier and stares at GIR angrily. A slide flies across the screen, showing GIR doing the same thing. Zim takes purple energy disks out of his PAK and throws them at GIR. The disks ark toward GIR. GIR jumps up and lands on the sign for the Spine Ringer. People scatter as ZIM too, jumps on the sign. The screen narrows to ZIM's eyes, everything else is black.) ZIM: GIR, this is your last chance. (Shows GIR's eyes above and below ZIM's.) GIR: No! Yous make me sad! (Screen now shows GIR's face normally. A green monkey lands on GIR's face.) Hi monkey! (GIR says as he falls off the sign.) (ZIM notices his chance and ran away, passing a hobo) Hobo: I warned you about the monkey! (ZIM looks back, confused. He shakes the thought off and dived into the Spine Wringer's front cart as it departs) ZIM: Where's GIR. (The sight helmet comes out of his PAK and goes on his head. A monkey then jumps on his face.) Agh monkey! (ZIM yells as he falls into the front cart of a coaster car passing below; right next to the hobo.) Hobo: I told you to catch him. (He dives out of the cart.) (GIR falls onto the back cart.) GIR (Battle Voice): Get back here ZIM! (Jumps onto the front of the front cart.) Goodbye master! (Slices the front cart in half with a blue energy wheel-saw as ZIM escapes to a single cart rolling below. As a last resort, ZIM starts to show his true feelings an GIR lands on the front of the cart, about to slice it in half.) ZIM: GIR, why? Why are you acting like this? I care for you, your my friend. GIR (Battle Voice): Silence defective scum! ZIM: But GIR, I have always loved you. Remember when I saved you from that rampaging energy-absorbing blob? GIR (Battle Voice): That YOU created! And remember when you tried to replace me! ZIM: But I did that also so you can be free. And have a better life than me, doomed to try to destroy a pitiful, useless planet to prove my excelence. I just need, I, I (ZIM cries) (Crying) I just want a friend! Even Scoodge isn't as much of a freind as he is a bum living in my basement! GIR, you're my only friend! (Sobs) GIR: (Touched) ZIM, you actually do care for me. C'mon, let's go home, buddy. (Helps ZIM up. ZIM flies away on GIR's back. Fade to: Credits. Category:Blog posts